Another Night
by RoseCrystal
Summary: A little piece written of Kenshin during his hitokiri days.


Darkness has settled, hovering over the city. Reaching its black fingers into alleys and corners and sealing any light it could seek out. The cicadas were especially loud on this night. Chirping and buzzing away like people would rowdy in parties.

I can hear the drunken laughter and the petty arguing ensuing inside the brightly lit tavern. The shadows that danced in the spilled light was oddly mesmerizing, beckoning the attention of my eyes.

Focus, the target is approaching.

The information I have been given was accurate so far. And according to a certain, black envelope, the target would be passing my location soon enough from where I lay waiting, crouched upon a roof.

The boisterous laughter, uncaring conversations, and the heavy footsteps of sandals scraping across the dirt road was the sounds of the target that met my ears. They were getting closer; those footsteps would soon be leading their unknowing owner to their deaths.A quick, silent cut was all that was needed, and the rest would follow.

I could see them now, not clearly but the little lantern one of them held swayed with each step taken. I kept my eyes low so the light wouldn't reflect off of them and catch unnecessary attention. Amber was their color, and what was worse was my hair, a deep, rich red. The mark of a demon, as many would say if I were to be seen.

If they were lucky, that is, many who saw me found themselves on the other side. Through no fault of mine, but there must be no witnesses. Though I bore them no grudge, this was my duty. I shifted in uneasiness. I have never liked to kill, but it was nessescary for the new era to come. An era of peace.

The conversation was becoming clear and I could easily determine their numbers. Three of them. Bodyguards perhaps? If so, they were awfully drunk to actually do a good job.

They moved into the soft light of the tavern across from me. Three long shadows reaching across the road.

I can see that one of them had slightly gray hair. This man clearly had a hazy look across his features. But there was a short sword hanging from his protruding waist. From the way he held himself it was obvious he did not know how to use it but merely wore it for show.

The next two were identical in appearance to each other. Drab looking clothes and the same hair style, oiled and slicked back to be pinned in the back of their heads. Although the front of their heads was bald. But their swords were the things I took note of as well as the alertness of their eyes signaling their awareness to their surroundings. The laughing and the stumbling was all an act of course.

The scent of alcohol was the third thing to meet my senses. The target was definitely drunk.

They passed my place and carefully, I moved across the tiles and jumped down, slightly bending my knees to lessen the impact and make the landing much more silent. I was behind them now.

"Though I bear you no grudge, your deaths are what I need to make the new era come closer,"

Their reactions were instantaneous.

The older of the two gave a shout and the other two, who phased from drunk to business, jumped at me, swords raised and a shout of alarm and anger.

I gave a small sigh and moved. My sword flashing in the light of the small lantern as it was drawn. I heard a faint gasp from that direction.

The faster of the two reached me first, swinging his sword to my head. I ducked and thrust my own sword through his gut. As easily as it cut through, I pulled it out breaking through the flimsy stance of the second bodyguard. His head tumbled down as the body crumpled in front of me.

They were quickly taken care of and the target, who had flashed his light earlier and was now cowering away, turned and ran not two steps before my own sword stopped him. "Battou-," He choked, and like the first two, fell before me.

The night was still dark and the town oblivious, with the sounds of normal floating in the air.

The stench of blood was getting to me now. I can feel it on my hands.

The madness, to kill like this one must be mad, continually threatens to overwhelm me.

Would this never stop?

Could I continue living like this with the never ending feel of blood on my hands?

I must! For the sake of the new era that I yearn for. I can not stand to see those suffer in front of my own eyes.

Until this war is over I will continue to be used as a sword for Katsura Kogorou.

Hidden within darkness, shrouded by the shadows before I would leap out again for another night such as this. I have chosen to be a protector of the weak, used in the worst way. But I was the only one good enough not to get killed, for this particular job.

But… I have always wondered though, who would protect me?

With a shallow breath I drained those thoughts, once more from my mind and cleaned my sword free of blood.

With a faint _shiik_ I sheathed my sword.

The job was finished. The rest would be up to the others who have their own jobs of cleaning up this mess.

Another night would be exactly like this and again, I fade into the shadows.


End file.
